Two-Face
Two-Face was once District Attorney Harvey Dent, until he was horribly scared both physically and mentally by acid. Obsessed with duality, Two-Face is both one of Batman’s greatest and most tragic of enemies. Bio Harvey Dent was born into a low class family in the district. His mother abandoned him after he was born, and he was raised by his abusive father. He would flip a coin, promising to spare Dent a beating if the coin landed tails. Due to ethic work, Harvey got a job as a lawyer, and later district attorney. He was a good friend of Bruce Wayne, who always called him "Apollo", due to his good looks. Deadly trial One day, Dent was called over to a trial to explain, on the witness stand, what he saw about the death of Sal Maroni's father. Boss Maroni was on the defendant stand, and blamed Dent responsible. Trying to explain that he didn't do it, Dent exploded in front of Maroni, who had enough. He grabbed a red bottle of spring green acid, saying, "Here!" and threw it at Harvey Dent's face. Screaming, "NAAAGGGHHHH!" Dent fell down, covering his face. The judge arrested Maroni and later assasinated him. Exposed to radiation from the acid, Dent found himself disfigured on his left side of his face. The other side was unharmed, but Dent decided to take revenge on Maroni. Harvey Dent was no more, and after losing his sanity, he became the villain Two-Face. After taking his father's coin when he was young, Dent found it scarred as well. Batman was no longer his friend, he was his enemy. Description Dent grew to a height of 6'0''. Before being scarred, Dent had peach toned skin, brown hair, and blue eyes, and he wore a brown suit with a white undershirt, and grey pants. After scarring, the unharmed side was black hair, peach skin, a black half of the suit, a white half of the pants and a white half of the belt, and a white half of the tie with a black half of the undershirt. The exposed, scarred side was white hair, grey skin with shocking details: a cheekbone, a scowl showing his teeth, a black area where his eyebrow should be, and dimples. His scarred half of the suit included a black half of the suit a black side of the tie, a white side of the undershirt, a black side of the belt and a black side of the pants. Round 1 The Cast List of the first Round of Gotham City War was largely made up of classic villainous characters, including Two-Face. During this time however, no member played as him until late in the game, when Brick_Head chose him. Two-Face only managed to capture one territory; the Southern Train Station; before the end of Round 1. Round 2: The Brick_head Era Two-Face was played more prominently through Round 2, with the return of Brick_head as the player. This era featured a more active, and ambitious Two-Face; something that has followed the character since. Two-Face originally was not part of any alliance; however, after the Joker left his alliance, Two-Face took his place in the alliance of the Penguin and Bane. This alliance grew, until Bane's betrayal was discovered, and was removed from the alliance. This hole in the alliance was filled by Deadshot, and it was this alliance that ultimately won Round 2. The Brick_head era was most notable for it's portrayal of Two-Face's broken psyche, through conversations between Two-Face and Harvey Dent. Round 3: The Big Green Sea Monster Era Two-Face returned to Gotham in Round 3, this time under the control of Big Green Sea Monster. Similarly to the previous Two-Face, Big Green Sea Monster was a highly active player, becoming one of the prominent fighting forces of Round 3. However, Hugo Strange was stronger, and Two-Face ultimately succumbed to his force, and became a proxy. Two-Face's portrayal this round featured more of the evil side of the character, rather than both. At the culmination of Round 3 for Two-Face, both sides of him wanted to be in control, and both sides knew what the other would do if they won. So he elcted to flip his coin; good side up, Harvey would take over. Bad side up, Two-Face would pull the trigger. The story ended with Two-Face flipping the coin. Round 4: Continuing the Big Green Sea Monster Era Harvey Dent survived the coin toss, and settled down to try to live a normal life. However, after a message took him to the bar to meet Gilda Dent, his wife, they were attacked on the way home by Walter Davis, one of Two-Face's old henchmen. After killing Davis, and sustaining a shot to the arm, the two made their way back to Harvey's apartment. Here, there was an argument, in which the persona of Two-Face rose again. Two-Face murdered Gilda Dent, and took over the life of Harvey again. Once again, Two-Face was an active player in Round 4, managing to capture Great White Shark, and use him as a proxy. His fate was left unknown after the events of the Cataclysm, with his final orders to his men being that of running. Round 4 featured a more cold, and merciless Two-Face; after the murder of Gilda, he had nothing left to live for, and as such, wanted the rest of the world to feel the same. Category:Characters Category: Batman Rogues Gallery